Little Poppy
by Trollistic Hardhead Idiot
Summary: He had a job to do. A job he's not very much fond of but he has to do it. The littlest of things he received kept his chin up high however and he received this from his only little friend. A friend who he loved with a heart he never knew still existed.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be updating chapter 11 from my other story buuuuut... Haha!

I did made it! Alright! But its still needed a bit of work. Good thing is I have made all my projects! Yay...

Bad thing is my weekend is kind of tight? Like I'm busy all day since my school is insisting us to participate in a celebration of the school and something like that. AND we kind of got suspended for... *Ahemvandalism* but it wasn't our fault I swear. I mean it kind of is though? I don't know. All I know really was that we needed to paint a portrait on a canvas for our project in arts and a lot of us in our room was an idiot I guess (I was actually one of them) we were responsible for painting the walls on our building like a rainbow and our teacher got freaking mad and he said we'll get a three day suspension if we don't either clean it or paint it back to the way it was... Yeah...

Ahem! So aside from all that, I made this story just this Tuesday when I remembered a story that I saw in YouTube. Yeah this story is not mine and I'm just retelling it but I did however made some parts of my own. I'm actually just retelling the parts that I can still remember though. Last time I saw this was like last February? I guess? I don't know I can't remember it that much.

Anyway! I hope every one can enjoy this little thing that I did. Constructive criticism is highly appreciated. I kinda need a bit of feedback about the things I do so that I can improve them as much as I can. I am still a newbie at this and there's a lot of things I still need to learn you know.

Arrrrghhh! Why are you still reading this anyway?! Just read the story! Don't concentrate here... On with the story.

* * *

Little Poppy

Chapter 1

He walked alone through the dense forest. Even though there were many dry leaves on the floor, every step he took made no sound.

He had a job to do. A job that he's not very much proud of. An epidemic has spread throughout the land bringing everyone into a horrible sickness to death. And one of his patients is just close by.

In less than a couple of minutes he finally arrived to his destination. Well, more specifically, he could see his destination from afar. He saw a little girl, playing through the leaves and flowers as she sang a little tune to herself and sat between two graves. She was alone. He walked up to her and asked "little one, where are your parents?"

"Mmm" she only muttered as she furrowed her brow. But it was enough to tell him that she didn't quite understand "Oh... yes" he said distractedly "I have forgotten"

"What's your name?" Once filled with sadness, she now asked full of enthusiasm. He thought of it queer to such a little girl asking his name. By now she should have been very much afraid like the rest of the people he visited but she only showed the innocence and curiosity of a mere child. "I have no name but many call me 'Death'" he replied but the little girl looked as if she didn't understand it at all. Typical of course, for a child.

"Can I call you Branch?" Confused by her way of trying to know a stranger, he couldn't do anything but to comply. "If you like" she then took out a poppy flower from her pile and gave it to him. Still confused he asked her "And what's that for?"

"Its for you" she said as she held out the flower. A small simple little flower.

"For me?" she nodded and raised it up to him. Now called 'Branch' he knelt down and took it away from her and said "Thank you" He placed the flower under his cloak that disintegrated within a second. The poor little girl then coughed and hugged her tummy as her mouth trickled with blood. He now remembered he has a job to do and lifted his scythe to strike the girl but... He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not like this. _'Perhaps I'm getting old'_ he thought to himself.

He didn't knew he still had a heart inside him and it ached to see her suffer. It has been a very long time since he felt feelings. Drifted by sympathy to the child he asked her "Would you like to be my helper, little one?"

"Can I?"

"If you would like. But first you have to close your eyes" Curios and excited, she then closed her eyes. This part he didn't like so much but the long list was not to be altered. Branch took out his scythe that he hid from behind him and raised it. After he strapped his blade to his back again. He offered his hand to her and she took it happily. She still had life but only as a spirit. It was one of the processes that he needed to do bring her to The Divide. He could break just one of his rules this time. But only this time. Since he is quite lonely and it couldn't hurt to have friend for a while. Surely no one would fault him with that.

"Our next stop isn't quite that far, I believe someone is having a bad day" She nodded excitedly. Of course she didn't know she was already dead but let us not destroy her mood, after all she is just a little girl. Then they were off to Deaths new destination. As they walked Branch asked her "What's your name?"

"Poppy"


	2. Chapter 2

Circus

Chapter 2

As they both walked Poppy began to feel a bit scared to where they're going. Branch noticed this and reassured her "It's alright, Poppy. If any bad creatures will try to harm you just remember I'm right beside you, okay?" she smiled happily and kept close to him. After a while of walking she asked out of the blue "Where are we going anyway?" Shall he tell her? It was supposed to be a surprise but it couldn't hurt to tell her only a bit of it. "Well" he said "Have you ever seen a llama before, little Poppy?" she shook her head in denial "Why? Are we going to see one?" she hopped excitedly.

"Yes"

Branch and little Poppy arrived at what looked likely to be a circus. Jugglers, clowns and caged animals were everywhere. He knew the cruelty of people and the animals were just their very first victims to their brutality. Poppy hopped and skipped, ready to see whatever she haven't ever seen before but Branch knew the better of it. He knows he has a job to do and she doesn't need to see it.

"Poppy, I need you to close your eyes again but this time you need to cover your ears as well, is that alright?" even though she was confused by his request she did what she was told and covered her ears. Branch left her side and went inside a big tent. Inside you could hear the animals growling and roaring in anger. He looked at the source of their rage and saw the llama he was supposed to take away with him.

The people who took possession of it whipped and threatened the poor thing but the llama who didn't want to be bullied by their cruelty fought back. One of them took their knives and spears. They didn't want him anymore and they wanted to make his end their fun for the day before their show starts.

Branch couldn't do anything but watch as they made fun of the creature. Piercing its sides with their spears and whipping its shackled feet. Poppy, curious by the noise inside of the big tent went inside and saw it all. The cries and sobs of the llama as its masters treated him with cruelty. Branch quickly took out his scythe and did his job.

The trio walked side by side in the forest with Branch leading the way. Poppy saddened by the actions of the people she just witnessed walked halfheartedly. "What's the matter, Poppy?" He asked her.

"Why do they do that?" she asked him. "What they do to what?" he returned as the llama only walked and listened. Branch was thinking of another name for his list for later and he was sure he wouldn't be very kind to this one. A little girl such as her shouldn't be seeing such things, neither a llama for that matter. Poppy huffed impatiently and pointed at Cooper's scabs and deep scars from his shackles before. "Ah" Branch said understandingly "in answer to that. I can only say to you that the circus men were merely people, little Poppy. And people still do not quite understand the feelings of other creatures, most of them though anyway"

"Why didn't he got away?" she asked.

"He tried" was his answer. The trio then walked in silence. The fallen leaves under them didn't make a sound as they walked along the road. After a while it was suddenly broken by the voice of the llama "I think I was very fond of cupcakes once"

"Yes, I believe you were" Death replied. And Cooper said once more "I do think I should tell you that I would very much like a cupcake right about now"

"I like cupcakes" little Poppy quietly agreed. "Well I'm happy to tell you" said Death with a smile "that where we are going you can have all the cupcakes you wish, that you may have them forever and forever. If you like" Cooper the llama and little Poppy were pleased and Branch was pleased for them. But deep in his heart, whatever or wherever his heart might really be, he was also a little sad. It was their time... To go.


	3. Chapter 3

A Flower

Chapter 3

The Divide was always there in open but no one could even notice that it was actually there. It didn't had an angel holding the door of the gateway neither as beautiful as a pearl but rather it was a lonely road of hedges and a modest wooden doorway. It was a bit low however and even the greatest of men must bow their heads low. Many of them even had received nasty bumps on their foreheads.

This is the time when Branch wished his companions well and told them what to expect in the other side but his throat began to feel curiously lumpy now. Little Poppy took his hand and patted it gently "It's alright" she said in wisdom even beyond her years. Then the gate creaked opened and grew tall enough for a humble llama to come in. It revealed a world that only the spirits can understand. To Poppy she could hear her mother and father calling to her and Cooper to his kind. But to Death...

It was just the air.

Emptiness and the view of the clouds was all that he could see beyond the doorway. He never felt the feeling of having a family before... But that's something he shouldn't concentrate right now. He then exhaled loudly and said "They're waiting for you"

"Are you coming with us?" Poppy asked excitedly. He couldn't quite still understand her way of thinking but it was to be understood. "But Poppy... I can't come with you" her smile turned to a frown and held his hand closer. "Why not?"

He sighed. He couldn't really blame her. It wasn't fair but it was his job "I have a job to do, Poppy. That's why I can't come" Then Death was suddenly embraced by the little girl as he heard faint sobs from her "But i- I want you to come! Please don't leave" His heart broke even more as she clutched his cloak tightly. "No..." He said quietly "I don't need a tiny girl as you following me around so you better go. I have more things to do and you are a disturbance to my work" he needed to do it. He clearly doesn't have anymore choices. Poppy frowned sadly and untangled herself from him. "Go"

Cooper angered by his sudden change of attitude took her farther away from Branch "Let's go, Poppy. Your family's waiting for you from the other side. Don't you want to see them?" she nodded while gazing at Death. Her eyes piercing right through him. His heart ached even more from the sight.

"Okay" she said and walked with Cooper beside him still looking at Branch with sad eyes. When the door suddenly closed with a thud and turned back to its normal size, Branch couldn't help himself to sigh and nodded thinking this was for the best. It was his job after all and its time to move on. He looked up to the sky wondering what was his real purpose in this cruel world.

But just as he turned around he suddenly saw a small little poppy flower between his feet. It seemed to the reaper as if it were intended for him and took it "Thank you" he said to the wind. But it was only a flower and it looked very fine when he tied it to his scythe and the thread he took from his cloak.

He may not see her again but the flower will remind him of her. He suddenly knew what it feels like to have a heart again and he knew deep inside him that whatever or wherever his heart is, it felt happiness again by just the thought of her. And the memory of her will stay in his mind for years or forever if he likes.

The End...

* * *

Who cried? I almost did... Thank you so much for reading! This is my very first story that I finished and probably going to be my shortest one. I couldn't thank you enough and I'll see you guys... Anywhere or everywhere I guess...

Bye and have a wonderful day!XD


End file.
